fushigiboshinofutagohimefandomcom-20200214-history
Fine
Fine (ファィン; Fain) is the main protagonist of Fushgiboshi no Futagohime and one of the twin princesses of the Sunny Kingdom along with her sister Rein. She is also known as the most unprincess-like princess since the beginning of the Mysterious Star. Appearance Fine's appearance is inherited from her mother, Elsa. Her hair are tied up in loose pigtails with gold rings, her hair and eyes are bright red. Fine's usual outfit consists of a red hat with golden little triangles and a pink top with a curved like cape at the back and a white ribbon and 3 with buttons. She wears a short, red skirt, long socks and a pair of red shoes. Personality Fine is a girl that loves to eat, she is very gluttonous but she cares for the people she loves. She is good in sports but she is bad at dancing. Fine and Shade are the only ones who can understand Milky when she speaks, they say it's because Fine and Milky have the same personality, both love to eat. History Receiving the Prominence Fine, along with her twin sister Rein are known as the most unprincess-like princess since the beginning of the Mysterious Star. They are first seen looking at the other kingdom's airship as they land for the Princess Party at their kingdom. However, a princess named Lione escaped the Flame Kingdom's airship on a parachute and went inside the kingdom. Fine and Rein then chase after her and they all collide as she lands. After introducing each other, Lione explains how she is afraid of being in public and if she dances, she's sure to stumble and humiliate herself. Fine and Rein then encourage her to dance. When Lione leaves, Fine and Rein then experiences a bright light and gathered their courage to take the elevator that appeared before it. Fine and Rein ends up in a field of light and finds a ghost that introduces herself as Princess Grace, a princess who risked herself to save the Sunny Kingdom when it's light was going to disappear. She explains that she let them into the centre of the Blessing of the Sun to explain that the light is going to disappear within a year once again and asks Fine and Rein to save it. However, because they aren't capable of doing it yet, Princess Grace gave them a trial and using the power of the Prominence, they need to help as many people as they can in the Mysterious Star with the help of Poomo. When the Princess Party begins, Prince Bright offers to dance with the princesses. However, when it's Lione's turn, all the lights powered by the Blessing of the Sun loses it's light and Lione becomes depressed with all the negativity. Fine and Rein uses this chance to use the power of the Prominence which changes their hairstyle and attire into a form of a princess. They use this power to shine a bright light on Lione and she accepts Bright's offer to dance. Without making any mistakes, Lione manages to be the Best Princess earning the title of the Best Smiling Princess. However, misfortune comes Fine's way when Milky eats all the cake that was waiting for Fine, giving her a new rival. Gallery Artwork La.jpg|Fine at the bottom row, second to the right. FineProfile.jpg|Fine's Royal Wonder Academy uniform. FineProfileB.jpg|Fine's Grand Universal Princess outfit. Fanart FineArt|Fine on the left. FineArt02|Fine with her family. FineArt03|Fine on the right with Rein. FineArt04.jpg|Princess Fine. FineArt05.jpg|Fine in her normal outfit. FUSHIG~4.JPG|Fine at the top right. By EliOrni. Trivia * Fine and Shade are the only ones who can understand what Milky is saying * Fine, Rein and Bright are the ones who can use the Fortulet Category:Characters Category:Female Characters